inheritedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tropes de Aquellos Últimos Vástagos
Una lista de los tropes utilizados en Aquellos Últimos Vástagos, por las risas. A * Abnormal Ammo: Los cañones de esencia de evocación y los cañones de esencia sombría. * Absurdly Sharp Blade: Excalibur, forjada (o al menos formada) por Yandalboth de hueso de la Sierpe, puede matar (o lo mas parecido posible) a un eterno, cortar cualquier material conocido, y abrir agujeros en la realidad para formar portales entre planos. * Action Girl: Lüan Tsevinovh * And I Must Scream Alecsíades * Angels, Devils and Squid: Celestiales, Abisales e Infernales, y los Ajenos * Apocalypse How: Si podemos creer las palabras de los Eternos, Multiversal Metaphysical Annihilation * Arbitrarily Serialized Simultaneous Adventures: Inevitable desde la escisión del grupo inicial. * Artifact of Doom: La Llama Eterna, la Sombra, el Cáliz, la Corona, Excalibur... * Artistic License - Physics: Virgilio Guerrero está en proceso de decidir que la gravedad no se le aplica a el. Sin magia. * Authority Equals Asskicking: El nivel de Algos Tágnar sube parejo a su rango militar. B * Back from the Dead: Pero menos de lo que uno pensaría. Sólo Anasztasia Tsimiszce, Alecsíades y la Dracnar Zekra. * Badass Bookworm Aplicable a Sofía * Badass Mustache: Pomeroy Ríos * Badass Normal: Gilbert Salvatore, Pomeroy Ríos y Virgilio Guerrero. * Badass Preacher: San Cuthberth, aparentemente. ** Confirmado al final del CD 3 cuando se manifiesta al norte del Valle de los Reyes para propinar un mazazo a la Sombra en la cara. * The Bait: Un ejército entero hostigó a la Sombra durante millas para llevarla desde Dvorak hasta el Valle de los Reyes. * Baleful Polymorph: Al final de la Reconquista de Carstvo, Sofía Hilandera y Lüan Tsevinovh se interpusieron en el camino de Mortimer Zoltan Ignatius III y fueron convertidas en un par de cerditas por la molestia. * Base Breaker: Malaquías. Tanto dentro de la historia como fuera de ella. * The Bechdel Test: Prueba superada! * The Berserk: Curiosamente más aplicable a Gilbert Salvatore que a Thormund Tuk. * Bilingual Bonus: Muchos, teniendo en cuanta que gran parte de los nombres salen del google translator. * Blade On A Stick: Virgilio Guerrero * Blessed With Suck/Cursed With Awesome: La raza humana entera. * Boss Battle: El Dragón de Sombra en Victoria Magna, Agbazz en el Plano del fuego, el Avatar de la Sombra en Carstvo. * Brought Down To Badass: Virgilio Guerrero, ex-portador de la Llama. C * The Captain: El Desnarigado * Charles Atlas Superpower: Gilbert Salvatore y Virgilio Guerrero. Incluso eliminando los objetos mágicos que llevan, con las reglas en mano: Gilbert puede cargar contra un demonio de cuatro metros de altura y mandarlo volando de un tajo a través de la puerta de un castillo; Virgilio es capaz de emular las acrobacias de los protagonistas de Prince of Persia (incluyendo las físicamente imposibles), y convencer a gente que ha sido contratada para asesinarle de que se tomen unas copas con el y se olviden del asunto. * The Chosen One: que en este caso es más bien The Chosen Many * Church Militant: La rama militar de la Iglesia Erielita Reformada * Class and Level System * Combat Pragmatist: Virgilio Guerrero insiste en que la única forma correcta de pelear es no estar donde te van a golpear. Cuando no puede atacar sin ser visto, esto se combina con una dosis fuerte de acrobaciasy produce Combat Parkour * Containment Field: Creado por Francesca Strauss en el Valle de los Reyes, capaz de contener los poderes de un Eterno. * Cool Airship La nave del capitán gythianki Sh'Karr. * Corrupt Church: La Iglesia Erielita Victoriana. * Cosmic Keystone: Los dones de los Eternos. * Crazy Prepared: Virgilio Guerrero Lleva armas ocultas hasta el límite de lo que su capacidad de carga permite, sin llegar a ganar penalizadores de destreza, tiene planes para matar a todo el mundo (incluido el mismo) por si acaso y ha aprendido a observar el terreno para detectar la presencia de gente invisible continuamente. ** Properly Paranoid: Por otro lado, Bertram Trigo y la Sombra demostraron que podían ir eliminando o destruyendo sus armas a medida que las usaba, Alfredo Tabernero ha dado tantas vueltas que no se sabe de que lado está, Gilbert Salvatore ha intentado matar a Sofía Hilandera, y al menos un asesino invisible ha intentado acabar con el. ** No olvidemos además la escena en la que los Vástagos de la Llama interrumpieron un sacrificio ritual en Victoria Magna. La conversación fue tal que así: Algos Tagnar: "interrumpan inmediatamente este sacrificio impío" Virgilio: "A menos que sea voluntario". El sacrificio resultó ser voluntario en el sentido de que la sacrificada era realmente una súcubo intentando acercarse a Virgilio. * Crystal Dragon Jesus: El clero de Eriel está organizado y tiene una historia muy similar al cristianismo, incluyendo ramas ortodoxas, católicas (victorianas) y reformistas, pero a la cabeza de todo hay una diosa prometeica que asesinó a su Yahveh particular. * Culture Clash: Demasiados para contarlos. D * Dark World: El Plano de las sombras. * Deader Than Dead: Malaquías, muerto por Agbazz en el Plano del Fuego. * Death Equals Redemption: Malaquías * Death From Above: Virgilio Guerrero y posiblemente las tropas que está entrenando, especialmente los draconianos. También la entrada de Virgilio, Aegon Reynolt y Garol Arroway en cierta fortaleza Alteana durante la reconquista de Carstvo... desde mas de un kilómetro de altura. * Death of The Old Gods: Eriel (y posiblemente otros, como Máximo) destronaron a los Eternos * Deity of Human Origin: Eriel y los santos de la religión erielita. * Demon Lords and Archdevils: Agbazz, Yala Neraki. * Determinator: Virgilio Guerrero * Devil in Plain Sight: Malaquías. * Did We Just Have Tea With Cthulhu?: Al final del arco del Plano del Fuego, los Vástagos de la Llama se sentaron a parlamentar con el reinstaurado Titán de Fuego en la sala de reuniones de la Ciudadela de Bronce. * Did You Just Punch Cthulhu?: Eriel le arrancó el corazón a uno de los ocho Eternos que crearon la realidad. Con una Espada. ** Durante la reconguista de Carstvo, los protagonistas se enfrentaron a una manifestación de la Sombra en el plano material. ** Y poco después, en el Valle de los Reyes, los vástagos de la Llama se enfrentaron y mataron al ajeno que había poseído a la sombra, que resultó ser un Chtulhu mucho mas literal. * Dying As Yourself: Al final del CD 3 la Sombra murió finalmente libre de la corrupción de los Ajenos. E * Eldritch Abomination: Los Ajenos * Expy: Numerosas figuras históricas son las mismas figuras en nuestro universo con el nombre cambiado. F * Face-Heel Turn: Anastzsia Tsimiszce, Hajna Varga (incluso arrastrando a Gilbert por el camino) * Fate Worse Than Death: Alecsíades * Familiar: El dragón de Salamandra y la llama de Mortimer Zoltan Ignatius III * Fantasy Counterpart Culture: Mortalis esta hecho de esto. * Fantasy Kitchen Sink: Es la idea original no solo de la partida sino también del sistema con el que se juega. * Fireballs: Salamandra * Fragile Speedster: Virgilio Guerrero * The Fundamentalist: Muchos bandos de la partida tienen una rama de fanáticos, desde la Mano de Eriel del clero erielita a los líderes de la hueste orca de Garr Tankh. O el propio Padre de Padres de la Estirpe Roja. G * Glass Cannon: Virgilio Guerrero * God Is Flawed: Tanto Eriel como los Eternos estan muy lejos de ser "buena gente". * The Good King: Rutilio III el Sabio * Gods Need Prayer Badly: Posiblemente, pero no confirmado. H * Heaven And Hell: Los planos Celestiales por un lado, los Infernales y Abisales por otro. * Heel-Face Brainwashing: Valentina Oravtizan y prácticamente todos los personajes durante el reinado del Malaka Sham, excepto Pomeroy Ríos. * Heel-Face Revolving Door: Alfredo Tabernero, poseido por la Sombra que a su vez estaba poseida por los Ajenos. Es prácticamente imposible saber de que lado está a cada momento. * Heel-Face Turn: Laurentiu Vasile, Iliana Reku, Haralamb, Cenusa Soriel, El Desnarigado... * Heel Race Turn: Las tribus de trasgos del Pequeño Hobb, los piratas de la Cala del Desnarigado, los osgos, los orcos que se han aliado con los humanos en Shamsia… * The Heretic: Muchos, dependiendo a quien preguntes. * Heroic BSOD: Virgilio Guerrero al final del CD 3, al darse cuenta de que sus acciones han llevado (aunque indirectamente) a que el padre de padres de la estirpe roja fuera liberado, posiblemente matando y devorando al Titán de Fuego. * Holy City: La Ciudad de la Fe en Victoria Magna. * Holy Ground: Cualquier templo consagrado. Especialmente importante durante la defensa de Victoria Magna y la Reconquista de Carstvo, dado que estos lugares afectan a las sombras. * The Horde: Los orcos. I * Improvised Weapon: Virgilio Guerrero hizo un ataque furtivo a Gilbert Salvatore con una puerta. * In a Single Bound: Virgilio Guerrero y un puñado de gente a los que ha entrenado, incluyendo a Thormund Tuk * It Sucks to be the Chosen One: Todo poder conlleva un gran peligro J * Jack of All Stats: A Virgilio Guerrero le gusta tener su ficha equilibrada. K * Kill All Humans: A causa de las acciones de Eriel, muchísimas civilizaciones y deidades, incluidos los Eternos. * Knight In Sour Armor: Virgilio Guerrero está prácticamente convencido de que la situación es desesperada y la muerte del universo inevitable, pero seguirá luchando hasta el último momento para salvar a Todo. El. Mundo. Porque la alternativa es impensable. L * Large Ham: Mortimer Zoltan Ignatius III * Loads and Loads of Characters: Demasiados PNJs en la partida * Loveable Rogue: El Capitán Lugomir o Raul, de la Corte de Mendigos. * Load-Bearing Boss: Lord Agbazz, aunque indirectamente a través de la liberación del Titán del Fuego. * Loophole Abuse: Inevitable si se usa Dungeons and Dragons. M * Magitek: En su infancia, sobre todo comparando con Pathfinders' Chronicles, pero están los cañones de esencia de evocación, la maquinaria de traslocación planaria en Bastión Negro... * Man Behind The Man: Los Ajenos para la Sombra durante la reconquista de Carstvo. * Married to the Job: Algos Tágnar, que al menos ama el papeleo. * Master of All: Garol Arroway tiene tan buenas tiradas que tiene más fuerza y constitución que Thormund cuando no está en furia, y es para colmo el personaje con mayor puntuación de inteligencia de todos los jugadores. * Medieval European Fantasy: Yeep. * Mighty Lumberjack: Garol Arroway (si, este trope existía) * Morality Kitchen Sink: Con representantes de todos los alineamientos posibles. ** Lawful Evil: Malaquías (tipo 1), la Llama Eterna (tipo 1) ** Neutral Evil: la Sombra (posiblmente tipo 3) ** Chaotic Evil: Edith (tipo 3) ** Lawful Neutral: Algos Tágnar (tipo 1), Virgilio Guerrero (tipo 4) ** True Neutral: Gilbert Salvatore ** Chaotic Neutral: Pomeroy Ríos (tipo 1), Thormund Tuk (because barbarian), Mortimer Zoltan Ignatius III (tipo 1, 2 ó 5. Quien sabe) ** Lawful Good: Lüan Tsevinovh (tipo 2, aunque a pesar de ser paladina no esta atada a su alineamiento). ** Neutral Good: Sofía Hilandera ** Chaotic Good: Aegon Reynolt (tipo 1), Garol Arroway (tipo 2) N * Nice Hat: Bertram Trigo lleva un sombrero rojo de ala ancha con una enorma pluma blanca, los Correos de Bastión Negro llevan kepis como parte de su uniforme. * Nothing Personal: Gilbert Salvatore antes de intentar asesinar a Sofía Hilandera O * The Old Gods: Los Eternos y los Ajenos. * Omnicidal Maniac: En sus propias palabras, la Sombra quiere desencadenar el fin de la existencia. * Omniscient Morality License: Todos los inmortales saben discernir de forma automática lo que es bueno de lo que es malo. El problema es que su discernimiento depende de tener la suficiente información como para deducir lo que está pasando, así que pueden tomar decisiones equivocadas o ser engañados (aunque es absurdamente difícil mentirles). Para complicar mas la situación, no todos los inmortales tienen que hacer cosas buenas: los diablos usan su discernimiento para decidirse siempre por el otro lado. Finalmente: puede haber mas de una opción buena a seguir; a causa de esto último los celestiales están en guerra civil. * One Winged Angel: la Sombra poseyendo a Alfredo Tabernero en la última batalla de la Reconquista de Carstvo. * The Only One: aunque haya multitud de PNJs capaces, a la hora de la verdad alguien tiene que posar ante las cámaras. * Our Monsters Are Different: Montones ** Our Dragons Are Different: Bastante ** Our Goblins Are Different: Goblin es el nombre de la casta religiosa en la civilización de los Trasgos. ** Humans Are Special: los humanos son la estirpe que perdió al Eterno del cual descendían, convirtiéndose en una suerte de lienzo en blanco. * Outside-Context Villain: Los Ajenos P * The Paragon: Tanto Eriel como Virgilio Guerrero intentan ser esto, el problema es que el mundo en el que viven está un poco mas allá de la mitad en Sliding Scale of Idealism Versus Cynism así que tienden a ser ignorados. ** U horriblemente malinterpretados * Person As Verb: Al final de la campaña de Carstvo, cuando una serie de malas decisiones y coincidencias resultan en la rotura de la prisión del Dios Dragón, Virgilio se lamentó de que "habían hecho un Eriel". * Pirate: Los piratas de El Desnarigado, los piratas del Capitán Lugomir, y la tripulación mercenaria de Sh'Karr. * Politically Active Princess: El regreso a su patria puede alejar a Carolina de la vida de aventurera, pero aún tiene que ganarse el pan. * Power Fist: Test de Pedral superado * Puppeteer Parasite: Los Ajenos demostraron ser esto, habiendo poseido al Dios Pescador Muerto y la Sombra. R * Rage Against the Heavens: Virgilio Guerrero * Rebellious Princess: Carolina Manoilescu * Religion Is Magic: Es D&D. ¿Qué mas se puede decir? * The Red Mage: Garol Arroway, y posiblemente Bertram Trigo, que tiene incluso el traje. * Robe and Wizard Hat: Muchos arcanistas y clérigos visten túnica, pero sólo Mortimer Zoltan Ignatius III y su discípulo Aegon Reynolt han llevado sombrero alguna vez. S * Screw The Rules, I Make Them!: básicamente la postura de la Llama Eterna en su última conversación con Virgilio Guerrero ** Screw The Money, I Have Rules!: y esta fue la respuesta de Virgilio. * Sealed Evil in a Can: La Llama Eterna en el Cáliz, la Sombra en Excalibur o quizás bajo Victoria Magna; no lo tenemos claro. * Sealed Inside a Person-Shaped Can: Todos y cada uno de los portadores: ** Las dos mitades de la Llama Eterna han estado en Tulga Guerrero, Virgilio Guerrero y Aegon Reynolt. ** La Sombra en la princesa alteana asesinada por Arturo de Pineda, y Alfredo Tabernero. * Shed Armor, Gain Speed: Virgilio Guerrero no lleva ninguna armadura que pueda penalizar su movilidad. * Shell-Shocked Veteran: La familia Guerrero está tan metida en esto que algunos de ellos tienen síntomas de EPD sin haber pisado un campo de batalla, simplemente por haber sobrevivido al entrenamiento del abuelo Tulga. T * Take A Third Option: Mientras está perdido en el Plano del fuego, Bertram Trigo ofrece a Virgilio dos opciones: morir para salvar al mundo o rendirse ante la Llama. Virgilio, recien apalizado, deshidratado y sobreviviendo sólo gracias a la esencia de evocación, procede a enumerar media docena de opciones alternativas, incluyendo detonar toda la esencia de evocación bajo el castillo de Ag'bazz, matando a todo el mundo excepto (quizás) Ag'bazz mismo y la Llama. Aparentemente, esto llamó la atención de Bertram lo suficiente como para proponer el mismo opciones extra. * The Theocracy: Los Reinos Erielitas. * The Tower: La Torre que sirve de residencia a Eriel en el Plano del aire, Torre Eterna, Bastión Negro... * Took a Level in Idealism: Durante el acto II, Gilbert Salvatore era un veterano de guerra mercenario sin ningún interés por el futuro de la humanidad, y entonces encontró a Eriel... * Training From Hell: La forma en que Tulga Guerrero entrenó a Virgilio fue... excesiva. V * Verbal Tic: Muchos y variados, desde los gruñidos de los orcos hasta el tintineo de los kyton. W * What the Hell, Hero?: Hace varios milenios, una heroina llamada Eriel salvó a la humanidad... matando a los padres de al menos una estirpe (y posiblemente mas), y destronando a otros. En el momento presente, las almas se han agotado imposibilitando que nazca gente nueva, las huestes de los ángeles estan en guerra civil, y los Ajenos contra los que los Eternos defendían la realidad estan invadiéndola "como un hongo". ** Al final del CD 3, las tropas defendiendo Carstvo intentan recolectar un poco de esencia de evocación de las cavernas del plano del Fuego, pero son descubiertas por Aquironte. En la batalla resultante, Gilbert Salvatore intenta usar una espada flamígera y vuela las cavernas por los aires, liberando de nuevo al Padre de padres de la estirpe roja. Bastión Negro tuvo que evacuar el plano y nadie sabe que ha pasado realmente, pero se asume que el Titán de Fuego ha sido muerto y devorado. * What You Are In The Dark: En el Plano del Fuego, Virgilio Guerrero pasó por esto dos veces directamente consecutivas: primero a manos de Bertram Trigo, que intentó convencerle de que muriera para dar un poco mas de vida al mundo (pero no salvarlo de la destrucción) y luego por la Llama Eterna. * White Mage: Sofía Hilandera * With Great Power Comes Great Insanity: Mortimer Zoltan Ignatius III tiene planes para ascender al estado de deidad y ha declarado la guerra a Eriel y las truchas. * Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds: La Sombra es el único de los ocho hermanos que recuerda correctamente lo que ocurrió durante la guerra con los Ajenos. Se vio obligada a matar al Dios Pescador Muerto junto a sus hermanos y luego reescribir las memorias de todos los implicados para que creyeran que se había sacrificado por si mismo para evitar una guerra entre las ocho estirpes. Para complicar mas la situación, fue infectada por los Ajenos y ha tenido que luchar contra la posesión durante mas de seis mil años. * World in the Sky: Según las descripciones de Alecsíades, el plano del Aire es sólo cielo, nubes, y una torre flotando. ** Confirmado al final del CD 3, cuando Bastión Negro se teleporta allí, duplicando el número de torres flotando. Category:Tropes Category:Aquellos Últimos Vástagos